one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baroque Works
Baroque Works was a criminal organization created by the former Juichibukai, Crocodile, to take over the kingdom of Alabasta. The organization accomplished many different tasks over a period of several years for that one purpose. Baroque Works agents often function as bounty hunters and take down pirates in order to earn more money to aid their operations. These bounty hunters were persuaded under the false goal that Baroque Works' objective was to build an ideal nation and performing well in the organization meant higher social status in said nation. The more important tasks of the agents, however, were to spread lies and rumors in Alabasta about their king, Nefeltari Cobra, in order to launch a rebellion against him. They did this by releasing the illegal substance Dance Powder to cause the drought in the country. All these missions together led toward the takeover of Alabasta and Crocodile's ultimate goal, the Ancient Weapon Pluton that is said to be hidden somewhere in the kingdom. This overall plan went under the name "Operation Utopia". Baroque Works' known operation locations outside of Alabasta are Whiskey Peak and Little Garden. Crocodile's ambitions, as well as the entire organization itself, were crushed by the Straw Hat Pirates, who came to Alabasta to help their good friend, Princess Nefeltari Vivi. After Crocodile was defeated, Alabasta was saved and Vivi, who wanted to join, decided to stay as a princess of Alabasta. Crocodile, Mr. 1, Mr. 2, and Mr. 3, four of the top Baroque Work Members got sent to Impel Down for their crimes. There, they assisted their former enemy, Luffy, in breaking out of Impel Down to rescue Ace. Members Agents The Baroque Works system of code names is simple. All the main agents are given code names and address each other by these. No one knows the other agent's actual names. There are differences between male agents code names and female agents code names; male agents get a number in their name, while female agents are named after days and holidays (Officer Agents are holidays while Frontier Agents are days as well as Mother's and Father's Day). The ranking order among the organization goes by numbers; the smaller the number, the higher the rank an agent has. The main agents are, with the exception of Mr. 2, all made of a male/female pairing that are named after the male agent (e.g., Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger are the Mr. 1 pair). On top of the organization is the boss Crocodile, who calls himself "Mr. 0." His partner is Miss All-Sunday. Below this top pair there are thirteen main pairs of agents who take orders directly from the top, although they did not know Mr. 0´s true identity until he revealed it to them in Rain Base. There are five main agents under Mr. 0, known as the . They are the main agents of Baroque Works and are paired with female agents that best compliment their abilities. The other pairs, the 6th pair up to the 12th pair, are known as the . They are spread out all over the first few islands of the Grand Line and raise funds to sponsor the activities of Baroque Works by attacking pirate ships that just arrived in the Grand Line. The 13th pair are the punishers and they punish any agents that fail in their missions. Below the higher ranking agents, there are 2000 subordinate agents called Millions and Billions. The Millions are the subordinates of the frontier agents and are 1800 agents in total. The Billions are the other 200 agents who are subordinates to the officer agents, who are said to be the next in line to become a number agent should a position be opened. These members also have Mr. and Miss proceeding their code names but, unlike number agents, these names follow no pattern whatsoever. Billions The refer to henchmen working under the Officer Agents of Baroque Works. They were first introduced in Chapter 129 and Episode 78. There are 200 Billions. Portgas D. Ace defeats a large number of their ships with his ''Hiken'' technique. Billions are also the men due to be promoted in the Baroque Works ranking system into number agents, and are said to be just as powerful as Baroque Works' number agents that have numbers higher than ten. The possibility of becoming a number agent appears to make the Billions rather power hungry, as a majority of the things they do that they are not ordered to do revolve around being promoted and are perfectly willing to kill their own members to become promoted. Many billions were seemingly killed by Fire Fist Ace, although they were easily replaced later. Later other billions participated as undercover agents in the Royal Guard and Rebels in the Battle of Aluburna and were responsible for spurring on the battle by attacking during certain ceasefires in the battle, like the beginning of the battle and when Kohza tried to surrender. Their only identified members are Mr. Mellow, Akumai, and Mr. Love. Millions are henchmen working under the Frontier Agents. They were first introduced in Chapter 106 and Episode 64. There are 1,800 Millions. The known members of the Millions are the inhabitants of Whiskey Peak. The only identified members of the Millions are Miss Catherina, Mr. Beans and Mr. Shimizu.One Piece Manga - Vol. 17 Chapter 155 and Episode 91, Baroque Works ranking system is explained. Members' Fates * Mr. 0: Defeated by Monkey D. Luffy and arrested by Smoker, imprisoned in Impel Down. * Miss All Sunday: Joined the Straw Hat Pirates. * Banchi: Unknown. * Mr. 1: Defeated by Roronoa Zoro, and imprisoned in Impel Down by Smoker. * Miss Doublefinger: Defeated by Nami, returned to being the owner of Spiders Cafe. * Mr. 2 Bon Kurei: Defeated by Vinsmoke Sanji and imprisoned in Impel Down by Hina. * Mr. 3: Defeated by Monkey D. Luffy and imprisoned in Impel Down by Hina. * Miss Goldenweek: Defeated by Carue, became an employee of Spiders Cafe. * Mr. 4: Defeated by Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper, became an employee of Spiders Cafe. * Miss Merry Christmas: Defeated by Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper, became an employee of Spiders Cafe. * Lassoo: Defeated by Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper, became the mascot of Spiders Cafe. * Mr. 5: Defeated by Roronoa Zoro, became an employee of Spiders Cafe. * Miss Valentine: Defeated by Nami and Nefertari Vivi, became an employee of Spiders Cafe. * Mr. 6: Unknown. * Miss Mother's Day: Unknown. * Mr. 7 (first): Killed by Roronoa Zoro. * Mr. 7 (second): Defeated by Nefeltari Vivi, proceeding fate unknown. * Miss Father's Day: Defeated by Nefeltari Vivi, proceeding fate unknown. * Mr. 8: Returned to being captain of the Alabasta royal guard. * Miss Monday: Married to Mr. 9, currently living at Whiskey Peak. * Mr. 9: Married to Miss Monday, currently living at Whiskey Peak. * Miss Wednesday: Returned to being the princess of Alabasta Kingdom. * Carue: Returned to being the leader of the Super Spot Billed Duck Squad. * Mr. 10: Unknown. * Miss Tuesday: Unknown. * Mr. 11: Killed by Billions Mr. Mellow. * Miss Thursday: Unknown. * Mr. 12: Unknown. * Miss Saturday: Unknown. * Mr. 13: Defeated by Sanji, used by the Marines to make drawings of the Baroque Works agents that were not captured in Alabasta. * Miss Friday: Defeated by Sanji, used by the Marines to make drawings of the Baroque Works agents that were not captured in Alabasta. * Mr. Beans: Defeated by Roronoa Zoro, proceeding fate unknown. * Miss Catherina: Defeated by Roronoa Zoro, proceeding fate unknown. * Millions: Unknown * Billions: Unknown